Always
by GAforevermerder
Summary: This is what I think happens after the season finale 'Knockdown.' Castle and Beckett grow into a couple, and Castle is there as she heals.


There was no warning, suddenly she felt a pain in her chest and was being thrown to the side. She was smart, she was a cop, and she was shot. She heard chaos reside around her. Ryan screaming '"Beckett down, Beckett down!"

Kate felt warm hands support her sides; Castle. She looked into his blue eyes that were sad and desperate. He held her head; she had never seen him so completely in panic. Like he was about to lose something that meant everything; her. "Shh, Kate…please. Stay with me. Kate, don't leave me…please stay with me…oaky?" Castles words were begging. Kate felt tears roll down her face.

Without any preparation, he said it. "Kate, I love you. I love you Kate," Richard said. She knew he was telling the truth, and with every fiber of her being she wanted to scream it back. She loved Richard Castle. Before she could say it, he eyes closed and everything went blank…

Kate opened her eyes to hear the muffled sounds of an ambulance, and the sound of familiar voices. "I NEED to go with her, please," Richard begged

"Sorry, but you need to wait, we will meet you there sir," said a guy with a deep voice. "Oh, alright, common," the guy finally said.

Kate closed her eyes, but then felt a warm hand hold hers. "I am right here Kate, it will be okay. I am right here," Castle said his voice trembling. The last thing she felt was the pain of her bullet and the feel of Rick stroking her hair.

The next thing she knew, she was conscious. The first thing she heard was the sound of a monitor going: _beep beep beep. _Kate opened her eyes to be blinded by the bright light, she tried to shift around, but pain shot through her. She was shot just below the heart, she missed death by millimeters.

Kate craned her neck to take in her surroundings; she was in a large hospital room. With white walls and in a chair next to her bed was Castle, asleep. When she saw him she instantly remembered what he said and the memory came flooding back: _Kate, I love you. I love you Kate. _Her eyes burned then she turned back to Castle.

He was still wearing his jacket that he had on at the funeral, covered in blood, her blood. He looked tired, and more stressed then she had ever seen him. Dark circles coated his eyes and his hair which was normally perfectly shaped, was sticking up and messy. He had been there the whole time; for her.

Castle opened his eyes, as if he felt her eyes on him. "Hey," he said hoarsely.

"Hey," she whispered back, she tried to crack a smile.

"Thanks for stayin' with me," Castle said as he scooted closer and put a hand over hers. His hand warm and comforting at the touch. "Your father is downstairs getting something to eat; he has been keeping me company. Esposito and Ryan went home quickly to grab a change of clothes, then go by the station to tell everyone you are going to be okay. Alexis and my mother are downstairs, insisting of being here," Richard told her, he seemed to know that all she wanted to know was that everyone else is okay.

Kate nodded. "You did not have to stay, how long have you been here Rick?" Kate asked her voice at a whisper.

"Well about eight hours, your surgery was rough apparently. You had us worried, but I will be here, always. I will always be here," Castle said. Funny how a simple word _always _was enough to put all your trust in someone. Castle kissed her forehead slowly; she could feel his breath against her skin. "Get some rest Kate, I will tell everyone you are just fine," Rick told her.

Richard was walking out of the room, this was her chance. After all the times she had before and wasted them, getting shot put things in prospective. Before she knew it she built up the courage. "I love you too, Rick," Kate said.

He turned back and smiled. "Always," was all he said. "Now rest, I will be here when you wake up again."

She knew what he meant by _always_, he would _always_ love her. It was that simple, after all this time and all these complications, it was only three words. _I love you._ Kate closed her eyes, Castles voice ringing in her head. _Always _he said and to that she drifted back to sleep, ignoring the pain. It was time to heal.


End file.
